


Faking It

by tonysnat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy Era Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Academy Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnat/pseuds/tonysnat
Summary: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons engage in a fake relationship with some very real feelings.(summary to be updated at a later date)





	Faking It

“So, if we must perform our lab this way, as the professor insists,” Fitz rolls his eyes at the thought of the new restrictions their professor placed on them just minutes before, “Then we’ll have to make a few changes to our procedure. Which we’re not getting time in class to do, so we must do tonight.”

“So we can record our results tomorrow,” Jemma says in unison with Fitz, nodding, “Yes, that makes sense.” Jemma smiles, realizing she and Fitz are on the same page, which is not unusual. Fitz nods curtly, returning the friendly smile.

A noise at the opposite end of the hallway catches Jemma’s attention, causing her to glance over Fitz’s shoulder. There, walking towards the two of them, is Milton, Jemma’s ex boyfriend who she really,  _ really  _ doesn’t want to talk to right now. Or, like, ever.

She glances between Milton and Fitz’s face a few times, her brain immediately throwing itself into panic mode. The typical Jemma-like analyzing of the situation doesn’t occur, and her thoughts are running wild. In just a few moments he will be here next to her, which will no doubt send her into a further panic. Jemma’s brain, in its frenzied state, picks what seems like the most sensible option.

Jemma grabs Fitz’s face and pulls him close in one quick motion. Their lips lock in a way that is anything but graceful. Fitz, in all his utter shock, barely moves his lips. His arms stay slack, hanging by his legs. Jemma is all too aware of the absence of Fitz’s hands on her, and knows how weird it would look to someone on the outside, especially Milton. She grabs his idle hands, guiding them to her hips. Fitz grabs onto them gently, unsure of what else to do. He feels like a lost puppy in this moment. She pulls away for only a moment, keeping her face close enough that when she speaks, her lips ghost over his.

“Kiss me, Fitz.” Is all Jemma says before attaching her lips to his again. Her gentle whisper sends shivers up his spine, the words he never thought he’d hear tumbling right out of his best friend’s perfect pink lips. It takes Fitz a moment to register her words, but in a moment he moves his lips along with hers, trying to follow Jemma’s lead. His brain buzzes at the realization that he is kissing his best friend, and that his lack of kissing experience is probably overwhelming obvious. Confusion clouds his typical rational thoughts.

Fitz allows Jemma to take the lead, her lips gliding against his flawlessly, and he’s marveled by her experience in this. Fitz moves his lips slowly against hers, unsure of what else to do. His grip on her hips tightens and he pulls her just a little closer, starting to get the hang of this kissing thing. Fitz pushes his overwhelming thoughts to the side as he attempts to memorize the feeling of his hands on her body and the way her lips embrace his. Fitz wishes for nothing more than to be able to hold Jemma this way every day, wanting to keep her close and kiss her all the time. Though he knows he’s not good at kissing, he wants Jemma to teach him. He wants to learn from her, learn  _ with  _ her, to make her happy in a way that no one else can.

Jemma is taken back by how quickly Fitz goes from clueless to kissing professional. His lips feel blissful against her own, they’re soft and fit with her’s like pieces of a puzzle. His jaw has just the slightest bit of stubble on it, the roughness of his face in her hands sending another wave of unidentifiable emotion through her body. Fitz smells like mouthwash and cotton, and the addictive scent fills her lungs. The sensation of Fitz’s hands on her in such an intimate way feels unusually natural to Jemma, and she wants nothing more than to let him explore her body in whatever way he wants. She longs to continue to be intimate with Fitz, no matter how it affects their friendship.

Milton finally passes them, becoming quite confused as he realizes that Jemma and Leopold Fitz are  _ kissing _ . The public affection makes him queasy and he picks up speed, quickly reaching the end of the hallway and making a sharp turn into another corridor.

Jemma pulls away, breathless for two reasons. One, Milton is finally gone and her brain is finally calming itself down. Two, because their kiss was quite lengthy. Fitz attempts to catch his breath as well, staring at Jemma in utter confusion.

“What- I- Uh- Jemma- How-” Fitz struggles to form a coherent sentence, his scattered brain struggling to recover from her sudden advances. His feelings are splayed across his brain, fluttering around like papers in the wind, while his mind is trying desperately to collect them and get them back in order.

“Fitz, I’m so sorry about that,” Jemma sighs, finally able to breathe in her normal rhythm, “Milton was coming, and I didn’t want to talk to him, and I know I really shouldn’t have done that, but my mind was going into panic mode, and I’m sure I’ve ruined our friendship, but our breakup was a mess and I-”

Fitz interrupts her, knowing the spiral Jemma will fall into if he doesn’t, “Jemma, it’s okay. I understand. I was just startled, is all,” He brings a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously.

Jemma sighs quietly, out of relief, “Thank goodness, I thought I ruined everything.”

He shakes his head, “No, I suppose it’d be quite hard to ruin a friendship like ours,” Fitz cracks a reassuring smile, “Come on, let’s go fix up our lab report.”

“So if we change this variable, and change how we measure it, this should fit how she wants us to do this lab,” Fitz says, half to himself, “Does that look right to you?”

Jemma nods, her gaze buried in her notebook, “I think this is what she meant,” Her apparent fixation on their project is merely a ruse, as in her brain, Jemma is repeating their kiss over and over again. It was the best kiss she’s ever had. But she knows that it meant nothing to Fitz, so she should let it go.

Interrupting her thoughts, a sudden, intrusive idea makes its way into her brain. It demands attention and envelops all of her thoughts. The idea actually isn’t bad, no, it’s probably the best idea she’s had all day.

“Fitz, I have an idea,” Jemma announces, smiling, “I want you to be my fake boyfriend.”

Fitz looks up at her, the confusion obvious on his face, “Fake boyfriend? Is that even a thing? That doesn’t sound like it’s real.”

“If Milton thinks I’m single again, I have no doubt he’s going to continue to ruthlessly pursue me like he has been the past few weeks. Since he saw us kissing, he probably thinks we’re together. So why not make it seem like we are, so he’ll leave me alone for good?” Jemma explains, reciting her reasoning as she’s been rehearsing it for the past two minutes of silence.

Fitz takes a moment to think about it, the reasoning making sense in his mind. He nods a little, “That makes sense, yes,” He meets eyes with her, “What would being a fake boyfriend entail, for me?”

“Well, everything a real boyfriend would, except that it’s not real,” Jemma elaborates, “Holding hands, kissing, going on dates, all without the real feelings.”

Fitz nods as she speaks, his heart breaking a little when he hears the last two words. His chances with Jemma seem to keep slipping the longer they’re together. The afternoon sunlight lacing her face makes her look like an angel, and Fitz wants nothing more than to lean over the textbooks scattered across the bed and kiss her for real. But who knows how much damage to their friendship that would cause. For now, the only thing he can do is help her. Being her fake boyfriend might be torturous for Fitz, but if it’ll make Jemma happy, then he’ll do it. He’ll do anything to make her happy, in all honesty.

“I know how adamant Milton is and how messy your breakup was,” Fitz sighs as he witnesses himself slipping into the friendzone firsthand, “So if you really want to, yes, Jemma, I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”


End file.
